


Green Shirt of Seduction

by swinggal138



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I NEVER do RPF but I saw a photo today of Benedict Cumberbatch and this just kind of happened. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Green Shirt of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I NEVER do RPF but I saw a photo today of Benedict Cumberbatch and this just kind of happened. Enjoy.

It was impossible not to stare at him as he reclined in the brown chair, forest green shirt unbuttoned just enough to reveal a peek at his alabaster chest. His perfect blues eyes stood out in sharp contrast to his black hair and they stared into the distance serenely as the photographer leaned in to get more photographs. Anne was supposed to be cleaning up and looking after the refreshment table but she could not stop herself from being distracted by Benedict as he completed his photo shoot. After working here for months, Anne figured she would be used to seeing celebrities come through the studio but it still left her star-struck every time. The photographer finished and packed up her stuff, leaving Anne to return to her task of cleaning and Benedict to prepare to head home himself. Except he didn't move from his position in the chair, he just sat, watching the red-haired girl work, having noticed that she had been staring at him the moment the photographer started snapping photos. What she hadn't noticed was that he had been focused on her since he walked in the room and spotted her arranging the cookies on a plate at the refreshment table. She was unconventionally beautiful, not a trace of make-up, her hair clearly not purposefully styled as it fell in curls over her shoulder. She was naturally breathtaking. She turned to grab a broom from the corner to begin sweeping when she noticed Benedict still sitting there, having figured he left awhile ago. In surprise, she jumped and dropped the broom.  
"I apologize," Benedict said, finally rising from the chair and going over to her, "I didn't intend to startle you."  
He put the broom back against the wall and then gazed down at her, a smile playing on the perfect cupid's bow that formed his lips.  
"Wow, you are just as beautiful up close."  
"I'm sorry?" she replied, blushing deep red.  
"You, jeans, t-shirt, not a trace of make-up, and the most exquisite girl I have ever beheld," he said, bringing a hand up to her face, tracing one of his elegant fingers across her cheek as if to make sure she was real.  
Anne blushed even more, looking for words to respond to this man, but nothing came to mind, nothing at all.  
"You act like you've never heard that before," Benedict said, a confused look on his face.  
"I...I haven't...and especially not from someone so...*ahem* devastatingly handsome as you."  
Now it was Benedict's turn to look flustered, as if he hadn't just been taking photos for the last hour for a magazine.  
"You flatter me greatly," he said, looking down at her again.  
Suddenly, Benedict leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her slowly, languidly, savoring the way her lips moved against his as she began to kiss him back, her heart racing and butterflies in her stomach. He finally released her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. Sighing deeply, he said,  
"Wow. I have been wanting to do that since I walked in this room and saw you. And I must say, my fantasies did not even compare to the wonderful reality."  
"I'm sorry...fantasies?" Anne said, breathessly, still trying to recover from the kiss.  
"Yes. The whole photo shoot. I kept wondering what it would be like to kiss you...and admittedly my mind occasionally took things in an ungentlemanly direction. But actually kissing you...my mind could never have conjured up anything so spectacular."  
Anne once again searched for words, not certain how to even respond to that, and she was even more flustered considering his lips were still less than an inch from hers and his forehead was still resting on hers. Finally, she spoke,  
"I was so worried you would think I was weird when I kept staring at you during the shoot."  
"Not at all. It's what gave me the courage to stay, hoping that you might actually be willing to play out the images in my head."  
"And..."Anne hesitated, not sure where she was finding the words to say what she was about to, "did those images stop at just one kiss?"  
"Not hardly."  
"Well, then perhaps you would like to elaborate on them?"  
"With pleasure," he said, pressing his lips to hers again, kissing her deeply, hands moving to grasp her hair, her hands finding their way up to his chest, pulling at the sides of his shirt to bring him closer. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue begged entrance and pushed past his lips to slide over his. Finally, pulling away from her lips, he began slowly kissing down her neck, taking a moment to suck a deep mark into her skin, then taking her hand to bring her over to the chair. He sat down and brought her down on his lap, his mouth instantly moving to hers again, this time using his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned lightly as his hands began to explore the curves of her body, running his slender fingers over the top of her t-shirt and then down to her jeans to grasp her hips and pull her even closer against him. She broke away, laying a line of kisses down his elegant neck, her fingers beginning to undo the buttons of his green shirt as she sucked a mark into his collarbone. Benedict groaned and reluctantly took her wrists, looking up into her eyes, kissing her deeply again before finally saying,  
"As much as I would do anything to take you right here in this chair, I feel we should move ourselves to perhaps a more...private...location."  
Anne nodded and the two of them stood up, Benedict taking a moment to "calm" himself a bit before leading them outside and hailing a cab. The two climbed in the backseat and his lips instantly captured hers again as the cabbie drove them to his flat, grateful the destination was only a few blocks away.


End file.
